Lesson Learned
by omp0711
Summary: Russia gets sick of Belarus's tricks to get him to marry her and she can be one with him so he gives her what she wants... just not the way she wanted it kol kol kol


**Lesson Learned  
><strong>

"Bruder…" Ivan knew that voice all to well "d-da sister?" "Your dinner is ready" It was Natalia's turn to cook dinner that night but Ivan is always on the look out for her little tricks. She's pulled many in the past all in failure. Ivan walked nervously to the dinner table and saw his plate of fresh kholodets on the table. "Thank u sister" He says nervously but notices something on his food. A clear, unknown liquid on the surface of the meat. She had attempted to drug his food again! He got extremely annoyed by her trying not to show it in his face. "What's wrong bruder?" she asks with a nervous voice and thinks to herself "I hope he didn't see what I did, it would ruin my chances to finally be one with him…" "nyet its nothing sister I just thought u had cooked the meat wrong that is all" he responds and smiles at her and thinks to himself "I need to teach Natalia a few manners kol kol kol…". She smiles back and thinks again "da eat it bruder". Thinks of ways to get back at her without falling to Natalia's knife. He looks at the knife laying write next to her hand. "Ah sister I seemed to have dropped my fork" he says as he slides it into his coat "Help me look for it da?" he says with a warm smile hiding his evil plot under that mask. "Da of course bruder" she then goes under the table in search of the missing piece that will finally get her what she has always wanted. Ivan smiles evilly as his sister goes under the table and leans over the table and switches his plate with hers and rubs the liquid into the meat so she won't see it. Then he puts the fork back at the side of his new dinner. "Nyet sister I found it, it seemed to have crawled its way under my arm." Chuckles as Natalia sits back in her seat. She then thinks to herself "finally now bruder eat! NOW!" stares at him not suspecting a thing. Ivan picks up a large chunk of meat and sticks it into his mouth and chews slowly "da sister this is very good." Her eyes widen holding back tears of joy at the fact that she will finally get what she wants. "Aren't you going to eat as well?" he questions her loving every moment. "Oh da of course" plunges her knife into one the pieces and takes an enormous bite. "Da you are right bruder this is very good" and thinks to herself "The drug should kick in at least 30 seconds after consuming it… What is taking so long?" Ivan simply smiles at her and continues eating. Natalia starts to feel lightheaded and then drops to the floor next to her seat. Ivan stands slowly and walks over to her and kneels next to her "Don't worry sister you'll get what u want kol kol kol…" Natalia goes unconscious seeing Ivan's evil laughter as the last thing. Then she wakes up tied to an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room stripped down to her undergarments. "Where am I?" She looks around and sees nothing due to the lights being off. Then turns and sees the Russian flag on the wall and a water pipe next to it. She thinks "I must be in Ivan's room" then she turns and sees her big brother's enormous figure at the foot of the bed him only in his underwear. "Bruder w-wat are you doing?" struggles to escape but fails "I thought you wanted this?" he crawls towards her laughing his usual evil laugh. "N-nyet not like this I want to hold you and kiss you" He grabs her neck and forces it against the bed "Nyet this will be my way" smiles evilly and kisses her neck letting his grip dissipate and fully letting go. Natalia smiles "da bruder." Ivan bites on her neck hard causing a trickle of blood to drip down her body. Natalia winces at the pain but the fact that she's getting what she wants overpowers it. Ivan latches his hands onto her hips and bucks his hips into hers. Natalia moans a tiny bit and bucks back with his. He shoves her hips down to the bed "Nyet! You are not allowed to move unless I say other wise da?" "Da" she replies a bit frightened, but smiles at him taking control. He kisses her chest bucking his hips harder. Then moves lower to her breast and tears off her bra and begins French kissing her breast. "Ah that feels good bruder…" she moans quietly but louder then before. He then tears off her underwear and smiles evilly "Sister… You are still a virgin da?" he asks "Da I've saved myself for u bruder" She replies "You shouldn't have…" he says chuckling to himself evilly. He takes off his own underwear and moves up to Natalia's face "This is why you shouldn't have…" He shoves himself into her with extreme force. She moans loudly mostly out of pain then pleasure "B-bruder it hurts!" she says clenching her fists against her binds. "Good… It should…" Thrusts harder and faster into her causing her to feel much more pain. "B-bruder p-please be gentle!" she pleads. "Nyet!" Thrusts harder and bites down on her breast. She screams all of it being out of pain. "Isn't this what u wanted?" He yells "Nyet!" she cries. He pulls out of her and flips her over. "Nyet please bruder stop!" she begins crying tears trickling down her face onto the pillow under it. He says nothing, only kols and thrusts into her ass. She screams in pain as blood trickles down her thigh. He goes in and out of her laughing at her screams of pain going much harder after each thrust. "Please bruder STOP!" she screams in between sobs. He doesn't listen but instead goes full force into her over and over almost to the point of rupturing her organs but stops and pulls out. Then looks down at her body and walks over to the wall and takes his pipe off the wall. "Now sister this is to make sure you don't try anything again…" laughs evilly and shoves the pipe all the way into her ass and let's go of the end. She screams in pain and stops crying because she had run out of them but continues screaming in extreme pain. He laughs at her and gets dresses and walks out of the room. He then looks at the dinner she had made. Smiles evilly and grabs the unrigged plate and heats it in the microwave and continues eating it still laughing at Natalia. After he finishes he falls asleep on the couch and wakes up the next morning. The first thing Ivan noticed was Natalia's screaming had ceased and he goes to check on her to find her asleep. He nudges her and wakes her up. "Hello Natalia" he says evilly. Natalia doesn't respond "sister I need my pipe back…" Her eyes widen and he reaches and pulls out the pipe smiling at her screams and takes it out fully to see her gasping for breath. "Now sister… You do know why I did this da?" sits next to her and she nods her head quickly hoping he won't do anything else. Smiles at her "Good and you won't do it anymore da?" she nods quickly again. Pets her hair "Good now get dressed there is a meeting today…" unties her and places her clothes that are all folded neatly right next to her. He gets up and walks out of the room. Natalia doesn't move for 10 minutes recollecting everything that had happened the night before. She looks at her legs to see them covered with dry and semi dry blood. She gets dressed and heads out the door not speaking and looking down. Ivan puts his arm around her and smiles evilly "Lesson learned da?" Natalia says nothing but nods her head in agreement.


End file.
